


Home

by DragonEgg



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Children, Comfort, F/F, Family, Korra and Asami's Family, Love, Married Korra/Asami Sato, Tenderness, pregnant Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEgg/pseuds/DragonEgg
Summary: After a long day, a hard working mother comes home to her family





	

_Korra was absolutely exhausted._

 

Today's mission left her body so drained, that she almost didn't make it home. When she did find the energy to get up from a moment of rest, Mako offered to drive her home, much to Korras great appreciation. She was very close to sleeping in Mako's police cruiser, but she fought off the constant exhaustion with the need to be with her family. 

Korra could feel the blaze of heat from the late summer air once she got out the car.

She needed to get in that house. 

 

Korra struggled to put the right key in (what with her tired, cramped hands), but she managed to get the right one in eventually. It was a lot cooler inside, thank goodness. She then went into the kitchen to set the house alarm. She figured all of her kids would be home by this hour. It was midnight after all. 

Her oldest son, Malik, was already back from his air bending training with Master Jinora by late noon.

Her youngest daughter, Yume, didn't go out for any sleepovers this week. Even though she was 12, she still liked to get out of the house as much as possible like a regular preteen.

The twin boys Sen and Nanuq, she had no worry for. They liked to skip, jump, and run all over the place, but Asami and Mr. Lee always caught up with them. They wore themselves out as soon as the sun hit the mountains.

Thinking about all of the children and Asami, especially at the end of a long struggling day, got Korras heart to warm up. After today, she didn't have to go anywhere. There were no busy meetings, planned missions, and for the time being, Korra was going to take advantage of every moment with her family. She took her tired self up the stairs, using her glider as a walking stick and the wall for more support. Korra was right on the dot of 40, but right now she felt like an 80 year old Katara, climbing these stairs.

 

Today's mission was to rescue a couple of townspeople after a devastating earthquake. Even when Korra and the rescue team arrived, the earthquake wasn't even finished, so there was a lot of stumbling and broken limbs at the expense of others that day. It took Bolins lavabending to do the trick to stop the natural destruction, including a lot of sprinting to dodge the falling debris while Korra carried bundles of people to safety. Most people were saved while others were critically injured... She didn't want to dwell on the thought too much. 

Korra was relieved when she finally, FINALLY got to the top of the steps. Her body kept shaking from exhaustion, but she just had to check on the kids for a moment.

 

Yume was snoring softly in her bed while Naga was deep asleep on the floor.  

Naga had a tendency of sleeping longer each day. She patted her companion lightly on the head as she pecked her daughter on the cheek. Yume scrunched her eyebrows up at the feather like kiss, but realized it was her mother and gave a faint mumble of, "Hi, mommy."

"Hey sweetie, I'm just checking up on you. Go back to sleep..."

"Mkay..."

 

As soon as she entered entered her oldest sons room however, she noticed that his body was tangled all over the bed. Malik had his head pressed against the wall, his arms spread out from across the bed, and his legs hung off the side. It was like an untangled contortionist. 

"This boy..." Korra huffed.

She gently picked up her son and laid him back down on the bed in the right place, pulling the covers up to his shoulders. Once she patted his head, gave him a kiss goodnight, Malik quickly shifted to lay on his side, pushing the covers to the foot of the bed.

Korra sighed and almost laughed at the scene. "Goodnight, Malik..." She whispered into the dark and closed his door.

 

Once she got into the twins room, she heard a flush of the toilet from down the hallway. One of her small sons, Nanuq, appeared out of the doorway and almost jumped for joy at seeing his mother this soon. 

"Mommy!" He rushed over but immediately covered his nose as soon as he got close. "Ew... Mommy, you smell bad."

Korra chuckled but shushed him. "Well, I love you too, son, but keep it down. Everyone is sleeping."

"Sorry, mommy."

"It's okay, sweetie. Now come on, let's get into bed."

Nanuq nodded and held onto Korras pinky finger to the bed he shared with his twin.

"I'll see you in the morning, my little boy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mommy."

 

After tucking her son in, giving both boys kisses on the cheek, and shutting the door lightly, Korra unfortunately got a chance to smell herself. As she lifted her arms up to stretch, Nanuq turned out to be very right. She smelled awful. 

As soon as she walked into her bedroom, she was astonished as soon as she looked in the mirror. Dust, soot, and a little bit of blood stuck to her skin. Her clothes were much worse for wear. She was surprised Mako hadn't complained of her stench on the way to the house, but wasn't surprised when he covered his seat in plastic wrap.

With a grunt, Korra peeled off every sweaty, dirty, mud stained, piece of clothing she had on and left her glider to lean against the bathroom sink.

Korra felt immediate relief when she stepped under the simmering hot water. To Korras satisfaction, she watched tiny pieces of dirt go down the drain as she washed her hair first. It was much thicker and longer than her old haircut, which made it harder to wash. However, she had to fight through that exhaustion to get all the muck out of it. She then scrubbed herself with the shower brush to get between her shoulder blades, behind her knees, and in between her toes. She moaned in relief at the tickling sensation, but also the harshness of the brushes bristles scrubbing away at the dirt.

She washed her most private parts last.

 

When she finally got out of the shower, Korra pondered for a moment on how to get rid of her clothes without touching them so she could put it in a waste bag. It was a special kind of bag that only held the nastiest of dirty clothes that would be taken out to wash separately from the modern funk. Feeling this clean, she didn't want to have to touch anything THAT dirty. She took a quick glance at her glider and shrugged. 

She wrapped the bag up, turned off the bathroom light, and finally walked her tired, naked self to the bedroom.

Her final destination.

 

The room was very cool and the moons light gave the space a gorgeous nightly glow through the shutters; especially when she saw her beautiful, slumbering, wife. Korra took a peek under the covers to get a closer look at Asami who was snoring lightly with a bit of drool running down her lip. Even in this state, she was still beautiful, especially with what she was covered in; the soft pelts that lay across her naked form, were made by Korra herself. 

So peaceful.  

She cupped Asamis cheek and moved a small strand of gray hair to the back of her ear.

 

The poor woman had almost worked herself to death in her early years, that she began to gray immediately. Asami thankfully toned back on so much work as of now, thanks to the help of staff, help around the house, taking care of the kids with Mr. Lee, and being with Korra to ease the stress. 

Despite the graying, Korra still found the silver hairs to be absolutely beautiful.

After touching her tenderly, Korra saw a small smile form on Asamis face.

Laying a kiss to her wife's cheek, Korra then went into her drawer, just to put on some comfortable underwear and lastly get under the covers to snuggle with her wife. 

 

As soon as her strong arms, wrapped around Asamis warm body, she heard a snort and a mumble.

"Hello, love..."

Korra smiled at her sweet voice. "Hey, you. Shouldn't you be asleep, by now?"

Asami ignored her with the wave of a hand. "How was the mission today?" 

"It was pretty rough. The ringing in my ears is going down just now and I think everybody is gonna be okay."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm feeling a bit old, though... I think I can feel it all over this time. Not just my knees, but my back, too."

Asami could definitely relate. She also made a note to massage Korras back in the morning. She opened up her arms for her tired wife and smiled as Korras eyes lighted up for her. She gently crawled into her embrace and peppered Asami with kisses. "Do you think you need another vacation, love?"

"Well... I'm gonna have to think about it. If the 'Masters of Air' can cover for me, I think I'm golden." 

Asami chuckled and rubbed her wife's sculpted stomach, tracing the new faded in Raava mark.

 

"Mmm, okay... Let me know if you want to make plans."

"Alright, but for now, I just wanna be close to you, Mimi."

Asami held her closer. It had been a while since Korra called her that. She always said it when she had gone through days of extreme stress and even loneliness. 

"I missed you too, Koko..." Asami managed to mumble as Korra began to spoon her. Asami then moved Korras hand to her swelled stomach. "So did the baby."

Korra smiled from ear to ear. "Yeah?"

"Mhm. She's been kicking all day after you rubbed my belly this morning." Asami lightly poked her wife's arm, causing Korra to snicker. She kissed her shoulder, then her neck, up until she reached her wife's plump lips as an apology. Korra then got on top of Asami and scooted down to rest her head on her wife's swollen stomach.

"Aww... Don't give Mama a hard time lil kicker, okay?" Korra cooed to her wife's belly and gave it a small kiss.

"She hasn't, haha..." she laughed tiredly. "... I'm just... Y'know. Being a bit impatient, too."

"You? Impatient? I never thought I'd see the day," Korra teased, earning her a light pinch.

"Very funny. It's just..." Asami took a pause as she rubbed her tummy.

Korra rested her hand on top of her wife's. "What is it, honey?"

Asami gave a gentle smile as she looked down at her swollen stomach, "I just wanna see our baby as all. I just can't wait to see what she looks like, what she'll be like, how great she'll get along with her brothers and sister. For her to meet her mommy and to see how much she loves you." 

Korra lovingly cupped Asamis cheek. 

"Plus the whole, 'going to the bathroom every 20 minutes' would not be missed."

 

They both snickered, but Korra couldn't help the sheer joy she was feeling. She gently settled herself on top of Asami, showing her love and tenderness in one soft, sweet, kiss. Korra was savoring every moment of Asamis hands making circles on her aching back while she held her wide hips gently. 

They wanted each other so badly but with just one look after breaking away from their kiss, they knew tomorrow could wait.

They both yawned in unison.

Asami decided from the tired look in her wife's eyes that it was definitely time to sleep and to discuss some more of this tomorrow. Korra was very grateful that Asami could just tell when she was too tired to speak. She gently grabbed her hand and kissed on top of her palm, in a silent thank you.

Before she knew it, sleep came to claim them both.


End file.
